Video security systems are widely employed in facilities where it is desirable to monitor events at a number of locations within the facility. Such security systems typically include a video matrix switching apparatus which connects signals from a plurality of cameras to one or more video monitors so that an operator at a single location can view activity in any of the monitored locations. Typically, operation of the video matrix switching apparatus is controlled in accordance with a program stored within a switching control unit. Such a switching control unit may be co-located with the matrix switching apparatus or, alternatively, the switching control unit may be at a remote location from the switching apparatus. It is often desirable to provide redundancy in such security systems such as by installing multiple cameras at each monitored location so that a failure of one camera does not result in a loss of the ability to observe that location. A security system provided with redundant peripheral equipment, such as cameras, monitors, and the like, is still vulnerable to a total loss of ability to observe any of the monitored locations if the video matrix switching apparatus or its associated controller fails. It would be desirable to and is accordingly an object of the present invention have a video security system wherein a backup video matrix switching apparatus or a backup switching controller is automatically substituted for a main video matrix switching apparatus or main switching controller, respectively, in the event of a failure. Ideally, the backup switching apparatus would be substantially similar to the main unit in structure and function so that a transfer of operation between the main and the backup units occurs in a manner that is transparent to the operator. Additionally, it would be desirable and is accordingly an object of the present invention to have a backup control system that does not depend on any specialized backup control features of the main unit, so that a previously installed video security system could be equipped with backup capability without having to re-program or to replace the existing video matrix switching apparatus or its associated switching controller.
Video switching systems are known which are capable of providing complex remote monitoring features in accordance with configuration data maintained within the memory of the switching controller. Configuration data such as switching sequences, video captions, alarm response routines, and the like, can be specified and/or altered during operation of the video security system. In order to provide transparent transfer of control from such a switching control system to a backup switching control system, it would be desirable and is accordingly an object of the present invention to specify and/or alter similar configuration data within the memory of the backup switching control system so that, at the time control is transferred, the backup switching control system operates in accordance with the same configuration data used by the main switching control system just prior to the transfer.